DanganRonpa: ReBirth
by ColtonWarren15
Summary: Ayumu Fujimori has been a very unlucky kid to herself and others. If it can't get better, she has been accepted to Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Bad Luck. On her first day of school, she wakes up in a resort with fifteen other students. And they are held hostage by a white and black bear. Can she survive, or will she perish?
1. A little note

Due to technical difficulties, I'll be posting on my brother's account.

Thank you and god bless.


	2. Prologue: Part 1

There are people in this world with special skills. People call these skills "Talents". And people with those talents go to the biggest and famous school in the nation. They call it Hope's Peak Academy. The students in Hope's Peak are known as "Ultimates".

There are two requirements to get in this school:

1\. You must currently be in high school

And 2. You must be the very best at what you do.

Then there's someone like me. I'm not talented, well technically I am but it's not that great.

Oh, I almost forgot. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Ayumu Fujimori, and I'm the Ultimate Bad Luck.

I know, it sucks. My luck is so bad, it doesn't only effect me but others. But surprisingly, my bad luck makes me an Ultimate. Other than being a Ultimate, I'm still a normal teen.

As stand in front of the gates to Hope's Peak, I think about the possibilities. Will I meet a celebrity? Will my classmates like me? I took a deep breath while trying not to accidentally choke, it's happened before. I say in confidence.

"I can do this."

I step foot pass the gate. All of a sudden, I felt like I was going to fall asleep. And it all went black, my first day of school ended up like any other day.


	3. Prologue: Introductions 1

"GAAH!!"

I wake up to see I'm in some bedroom. I see a dresser with a mirror, a table, a chair, a closet, and a bathroom. The bathroom had a toilet, sink, and shower. The bed I was sitting in was a queen size, and very soft. I got out of the bed to see myself in the mirror.

Yep, same looking Ayumu.

I was still wearing my old high school uniform. It was a seifuku-style school uniform comprising of a long sleeved dark blue shirt with a navy sailor collar and a chest pocket, a navy and gray necktie, dark blue thigh-high socks and gray shoes. My school crest was on the shirt pocket. I also had a gold pin on the collar.

My hair was messy while tied into long pigtails that go down to my knees. My pigtails were tied with navy and gray bows that match my tie. I see still have my ahoge, I've been trying brush it down. With my purple eyes, I saw a note on the table from the reflection of the mirror.

The note said,

"Report to the gymnasium at 8:00. Don't be late, or you'll keep everyone waiting."

I see the clock on the wall and I saw that it's already 9:00. My luck does that to me sometimes. I better get going.

As I leave my room, only to see I wasn't in a room, but a cottage. I saw a dome-like building, assuming that would be the gym. While walking to the dome, I hoped whoever is also here doesn't hate me for being late. Once I held the door handles, I took a deep breath and swung the doors open.

Right in front of me, we fifteen teenagers. They were a colorful group. They all took notice of me and stared in suspicion.

"Um, excuse me," I said.

"Are you a student too?" One guy asked.

"Yes, I am," I answered.

"Sixteen in all, an even number," A girl calmly said.

"But nine girls and seven dudes?" A shorter guy asked, "Isn't that a weird mix?"

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with this," a taller girl replied.

"Ugh, yeah," I said.

"So, who are you?" A girl asked.

"Who? Me?" I asked.

"Yeah," the girl answered, "What's your name and talent?"

"Talent?" I asked confused.

"This is Hope's Peak, right?" A guy rudely asked, "You gotta have a talent, so what is it?"

"Oh, I'm Ayumu Fujimori," I answered, "And I'm Ultimate Bad Luck."

"Bad luck?" One guy asked, "What good is that?"

"Well she's here because of it," A girl with glasses answered.

"Well, we already met each other," a shorter girl said, "Let's introduce ourselves."

"Yes, then we can get to the bottom of this," A skinny guy agreed.

"Here, I'll go first," A girl with hat on said.

She had on a red t-shirt under a white dress shirt with teal buttons. The sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a yellow jersey tied around her waist, dark blue shorts, and yellow sneakers with blue platforms. She also had on a blue cap, a multi colored bracelet, and oddly two completely different socks. The right sock was yellow that went to her ankle and left sock was teal that went to her thigh.

Her orange hair was tied to a ponytail with a greenish yellow hairband. Her cap was flipped to the back with a strand of her hair sticking from the back. She also had teal eyes.

"I'm Maiko Kagura, Ultimate Dancer," she said

"What dance do you do?" I asked

"Any kind you can think of," she answered, "samba, ballet, river dance, hip hop, I can do it."

"That's cool," I complimented.

"Thanks. I can even memorize a full routine by watching once," she said.

That takes a lot of concentration to remember a whole routine.

"Well, I should leave you be," she said, "Gotta meet the others, right?"

She gave me a wink and skipped off to who knows where.

I then another girl on the floor, sitting on her knees. Her eyes were shut, so she seemed to be meditating or something.

She wore a white haori with small red markings on the sleeves and a long marking on the chest, a red hakama tied with a bow in front, black zori, and white tabi. Very traditional.

Her long straight dark brunette hair had a small red tube-like on it. She opened her right eye and noticed me. She then opened both eyes revealing her tan eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to contact a spirit," she said.

"A spirit?" I asked.

"Yes, I am the Ultimate Miko," she answered, "Misuzu Aisaka."

"Hello," I said.

"As a miko or shrine maiden if you will, I channel and speak to spirits, perform a kagura dance, and tell fortunes," she explained.

She seemed like a serious woman and would like to focus on her duties.

"I see now," I said, "So why were trying to contact a spirit?"

"I needed to see what will happen soon," she answered.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Something big is going to happen," she answered, "I'm afraid I don't know what it is, neither do the spirits."

"Oh," I sighed.

After bowing before me, she continued trying contact her spirit.

I then see a very skinny boy just by himself.

He had on a blackish blue suit, with a white dress shirt, light blue tie, and light blue shoes. He also had a pin on his chest pocket and a brown wooden beaded bracelet on his left wrist.

His short light blue hair was nicely combed. His eyes were green as grass.

"Hello there," I said to him.

"Oh, hi," he responded.

For some reason, I feel a cool aura from this guy.

"I'm Ayumu Fujimori," I introduced myself.

"I know who you are," he said, " I'm Saiji Rokudo."

"Okay, what's your talent?" I asked.

"I am the Ultimate Undertaker," he answered.

"Like the wrestler?" I asked.

"No, an undertaker is someone who directs funerals," he answered.

"So, do you touch the bodies?" I asked.

"Of course, I prepare the deceased with perfection and care," he answered.

I would never get close to a body at a funeral. I'm not gonna say what happened, but it wasn't pretty. But I might say, I'm surprised that he has the courage to touch a body.

I see Saiji walk away. There is a colorful cast here.


End file.
